scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age 2: The Meltdown". Cast *Manny - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sid - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Diego - Simba (The Lion King) *Scrat - Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) *Ellie - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crash and Eddie - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fast Tony - Elliot (Open Season) *The Lone Gunslinger - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Mini Sloths - Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) and Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mammoths - Various Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dodo Birds - Various Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Vultures - Vultures (The Lion Guard) *Piranhas - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Ox - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) and Vuruga Vuruga (The Lion Guard) *Cholly - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Lady Sloth - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Scrat get hit by shovelmouth - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Prehistoric Animals - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) *Beaver-Turtle with stick his nose - Mr. Busy (Lady and the Tramp) *Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers - Abu (Aladdin) Scenes #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - What a Good Game #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Storytime #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Doomsday #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - The Flood Is Coming! #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Traffic Jam #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Just One Egg #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - The Last Horse #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Miscreants #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Three Meerkats and Warthogs #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Becoming Friends #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Playing Dead #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - On Thin Ice #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Tons of Fun #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Family Ties #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Big Butt #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - Facing the Fear #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Ultimate Sacrifice #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Balancing Act #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Fire King #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - Food Glorious Food #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Minefield #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 22 - The Dam Breaks #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 23 - To Life! #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 24 - Heaven's Gate #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 25 - End Credits Movie used *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Clip used *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Oscar's Oasis Trailer/Transcript *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Manny Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Sid Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Diego Oscar.png|Oscar as Scart Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadence as Ellie Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Crash Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Eddie Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Fast Tony Mzingo.png|Mzingo as The Lone Gunslinger DalmatianPuppies.jpg|Dalmatian Puppies as Mini Sloths Seal,_Leopard_(Happy_Feet).jpg|Leopard Seal as Cretaceous Leopard_Seal_(The_Pebble_and_The_Penguin).jpg|Leopard Seal as Maelstrom Ponies-Friendship-Magic-Crowd.jpg|Various Ponies as Mammoths The Bandar-Log Monkeys.jpg|Various Monkeys in The Jungle Book as Dodo Birds Various Vultures.png|Vultures in The Lion Guard as Vultures Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Piranhas Beshte.png|Beshte as Scrat get hit by shovelmouth Abu-0.jpg|Abu as Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs